A Different Life
by Jbislove1234
Summary: Bella Uley was forced to move away from the people she loved the most. But she's back and the life she left behind has changed completely. When Paul imprints on her will things go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!! I know what you are thinking…another story wow!! But, I've had this idea for a long time and I really wanted to try it out!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!! Stephenie Meyer does!!! **

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Marie Uley. I live with my mom Renee in the La Push reservation in Washington. My half brother Sam Uley lives next door with his mom. Our father Joshua Uley left shortly after I was born. Sam was only 3 years old when he left. But on a happier and better note I'm off to meet my best friend in the entire world Leah Clearwater.

We have been best friends since the day we met when we were like infants. We are both going into our freshman year this year and I couldn't be more excited.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called from a very familiar voice that sounded far to excited if you ask me.

"Hey Leah! What's going on? You sound very bouncy and excited this morning." She just smiled. It was kinda creeping me out.

"Leah? Are you ok? You're really starting to scare me."

"SAM ASKED ME OUT!!!" Finally. They have liked each other since we were like in elementary school.

"Awww! Yay! I'm so happy for you!! Ah were gonna be sisters!" I jumped at her and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given anyone before in my life. Oh dear God I am acting like Leah right now.

"What the hell are you girls screaming and yelling about?" Jacob asked slightly annoyed at our screaming as he walked over to us. Embry and Quil were running up behind him trying to catch up. They were my other best friends. The 5 of us were a very close knit group of friends.

"Oh, nothing." Leah said to them smirking all the while trying to hide her excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Sam just asked me out so not a big deal or anything. "

They each broke into huge grins. They knew how much they liked each other as well. Although I'm sure they're just happy to not have to hear Leah complain about it anymore.

"That's great Leah!! I'm happy for you." Jake hugged her.

Today is our last day before our freshman year of high school and I couldn't be happier. Although I'm sad summer is ending I'm glad to FINALLY be in high school.

"So what do we want to do on our last day of summer before high school?" Quil asked looking bored and kind of excited. In response Embry looked over at the big cliffs over by the beach. We all looked at each other with eager faces and ran up to the cliffs. Jake being the fastest of all of us made it there a good ten seconds before the rest of us.

"Are we jumping from the high or low cliffs?" I asked them just to make sure.

"Did you really need to ask?" Quil said with a laugh. We then walked over to the high cliffs and got ready to jump. That meant the guys taking their shirts off.

"Hey!" I heard a voice very familiar to me. I turned around and there stood my big brother Sam. He was with his friend Jared.

"Hey bro! You guys want to jump with us?" He looked over at Jared who seemed excited. From what I knew he loved cliff diving.

"Yeah sure that sounds fun." They then proceeded to take their shirts off and we walked over to the cliff's edge. I looked over at Sam and Leah who were holding hands getting ready to jump. They are so stinking cute! Jake and Embry both grabbed my hands and we jumped together. It was exhilarating. I loved cliff diving. We crashed into the water and soon after I heard other splashes as the others jumped in as well. I swam up to the surface and smiled.

Later on in the day we were sitting on First Beach. Leah, Sam, Jared, and Jake were out surfing in the water. Quil, Embry, and I were lying down in the sand taking about what we hope the year will look like. They told me about how they want girlfriends this year. I couldn't help but laugh. I just wanted to make sure my life wasn't completely ruined by Lauren, Jessica, and Sadie. I HATE THEM! They are the three biggest bitches I have ever met in my entire life! I heard someone yell my name and I turned around and my mom was running over to me.

"Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" She looked kind of flustered. That scared me just a little bit.

"We're moving! I got a job in this city in New York and we leave in a week!" WHAT?

"Excuse me? Mom you have a job HERE. I have a life HERE. I don't want to leave. I WON'T leave." I did not want to leave! All of my friends are here! I can't believe she would even think for a second I would leave them and my brother. Its official my mother is CRAZY!

"Isabella we are leaving in a week and that is final! Now I want you home by 8 tonight so you can start packing up your stuff." I could not believe this was happening.

"Fine. I'll be home at 8." I couldn't help the tears that were flowing out of my eyes. I started to sob as Sam ran up to me and just hugged me. He must've heard what was going on because I heard him say "It will be fine. We'll keep in touch sis; I'm going to miss you so much." He was trying to help but it only made me sob even more. Once I managed to calm down I looked up at him only to see that he was crying a little bit too.

"Bella it will be okay." I heard Leah say as she walked over and gave me a hug. Soon enough all my friends came over and hugged me tight. Before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock and I had to get home to get packed. I wonder if I'll still be going to school tomorrow. I'll have to ask. I told my friend I would see them tomorrow and we all headed home. Since Sam lives right next door to me he walked home with me. But not before giving Leah a hug.

After I started packing I asked my mom if I still had to go to school tomorrow and she said yes. Oh, joy! Whatever, I guess I'll just see how tomorrow goes.

**AN: **Review pretty please!! It doesn't take long! Tell me if you guys want me to continue with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 2**

Today is the first day of high school. I don't even see why I have to go when I'm leaving in a week but, whatever it will give me more time with my friends. I took a quick shower earlier and then straightened my hair. I chose to wear my baby blue top with my denim skirt. I wore black leggings under it with my blue ballet flats. I am now eating a quick breakfast before I head next door to my brother's. He's a junior this year, so he is going to drive me to school every day for the next week.

"Bye mom. " I said while walking towards the front door.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun on your first day of high school."

I walked over to my brother's car to find him walking out of the house, keys in hand, ready to go. "You ready for high school baby sis?" Like he even had to ask.

"Definitely. I can't wait! You ready for your first day of high school Mr. Junior?"

He laughed and said "Of course." We got into the car and drove to the school. It was connected to the middle school so I sort of already knew my way around. Sam parked the car and we went our separate ways him over to his friends and me to mine.

"Hey Bells." They all said to me.

"Hey guys! You ready?" Before they could answer Sam walked over with his friends and hugged Leah from behind causing her to squeak a little bit in surprise.

"Hey guys." Sam said. He kissed Leah on her cheek and she blushed a deep shade of red, but on her tan skin it only looked a little pink.

"Hey." My friends and I all replied back at the same time. We heard the bell ring so we all walked in the school and parted ways.

_AT LUNCH_

My first 3 classes weren't that bad. I had at least one of my friends in all 3 so that was a major plus. I was currently walking to the cafeteria with Quil because we just had English together. We walked in and saw our friends sitting at a table towards the windows. We grabbed our lunches and headed over.

"Hey guys!" Quil said eager to eat. He complained the whole last block about how hungry he was. It was very annoying.

"Hey. So how was your last class?" Leah asked. I had yet to have a class with her today and it was making me very upset. But, she's in my gym class next block with everyone else to so at least I'll get to talk to her there.

"It was ok. The teacher seemed nice, so that's a good thing." I replied answering for both Quil and myself since he was stuffing his mouth with food, as were the rest of the guys.

Lunch continued to go on like this and the rest of the week was pretty much the same. All too quickly a week had passed, and I was about to leave for the airport.

"I am going to miss you guys so much." I squeaked out while crying. This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

"It'll be okay sis. I love you and I'm going to miss you to. So much." Sam walked up to me and gave a big hug. The rest of my friends all came up to me and hugged me tight and told me they were going to miss me. Leah was balling her eyes out. Even though you could tell they were trying to hide it, the guys were crying to.

"Bells," my mom started. "It's time to go sweetheart." Before she got in the car she gave everyone a quick hug. I slowly started my way to the car. I would miss them so much. I don't know how I'm going to survive without them.

We pulled up to the airport and went through security then headed off to gate 16. Soon after we were boarded on the plane we took off to the city in New York. I think it was called Port Charles, but I'm not completely sure. All I know is my mom got a job as an editor for the magazine that was based there. But, I don't really care. We landed in an airport in a city nearby. It was about a 45 minute drive before we pulled up to a HUGE house. I was in shock. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: I know it was short, but I didn't want to just jump into her going back so I'll just put it into the next chapter. It should be up VERY soon. I'm working on it as you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I thought you earned another one, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

_4 years later_

Here I am back on a plane to La Push, Washington. The same place I had left just a few short years ago. I still kept in touch with my brother Sam, but that was really it. Needless to say I was very nervous about returning. _Now landing in Port Angeles, Washington._ Great. Here we go. I gathered my things and walked off the plane. My brother was going to be here to pick me up and I was excited, I haven't seen him in over 4 years.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called and I looked over to see someone who looked like my brother, but I couldn't believe that was him.

"Sammy!" I ran over to him and he hugged me tight. I had missed him so much. "You look so different." I took in his changes. He was very tall over 6' and he was very muscular. He had cut his hair from his usual long black hair. Now it was short and spiky.

"You do too. Gosh Bells, you have changed so much. Well, come on. Let's go home." I would be staying with Sam at his house. He had told me he had a surprise for me when I got there. I was excited at first but now that I'm on my way to find out what it is, I'm more nervous than I've ever been.

After about an hour we drove up to an absolutely adorably looking house. It had a certain cheerful look to it. We got out of Sam's car and he grabbed my bags. He told me to wait by the stairs for him.

"Bella, why don't you follow me into the kitchen?" He suggested and I complied, curious as to why he would want me to go to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen where I saw a beautiful woman taking something out of the oven. She had three thick, red lines down the right side of her face. One side pulled down the corner of her dark, right eye. Another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"Sis, this is Emily. My fiancé." Sam walked over to her and hugged her from behind and kissed all three of her scars. I had never seen my brother so happy.

"Hi Emily. I'm Bella; it's great to meet you." She walked up to me and hugged me.

"It's great to finally meet you. Sam has told me so much about you." I smiled, but I couldn't help but think of what had happened to Leah. "You must be hungry after your trip. Would you like a muffin?" I hadn't even realized I was hungry until she said anything. I smiled gratuitously at her and grabbed one.

"Thank you." I bit into the muffin and I had never tasted something so good. "This is absolutely amazing! You are a wonderful cook." Emily smiled and said her thanks. I noticed a small blush on her cheeks as well. I had a wonderful feeling the two of us would get along very well.

"You have got to be tired. Why don't I show you upstairs to your room sis?" Sam offered as he noticed I yawned a little bit. I looked over at the clock and saw it was a little after 8. I hate that I gained hours. Ugh, now my system is all out of whack. I hate being jet-lagged, it sucks. I tiredly accepted his offer and followed him upstairs to my room. I didn't even bother to change. I lied my head down on the pillow and I was out within seconds. The last thing I remember before falling into my dreamless sleep was hearing my brother chuckle while walking out the door.

I awoke to many voices coming from downstairs. Many sounded like men's voices. I looked over at the clock which read 9:45. I sat up in my bed when I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in." Emily slowly opened the door.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been up for a couple minutes."

"Oh, ok. Why don't you take a shower then come down and get some breakfast?" A shower is exactly what I needed.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'll be down in a few minutes." Emily nodded and left me to myself.

After my shower I unzipped one of my suitcases and picked out black skinny jeans with a neon pink shirt and my pink converse. After getting dressed I quickly brushed out my hair and walked downstairs nervous because of all the voices I had previously heard.

"Good morning Bella." Emily greeted me cheerfully. She motioned for me to sit down next to her. She handed me a plate as well. "Grab something to eat." I did as I was told and started eating. I tried very hard to ignore the stares I got from the people also sitting around the table. Emily must've noticed this because she said "Bella, let me introduce you to the guys." I looked up unsure but when I did I noticed some very familiar faces. "This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin." The only ones I hadn't met before were Brady and Collin.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Even though I had met most of them before I was very shy and did I mention that I was nervous? They all looked so different. Their faces looked very agile and their hair was cropped like Sam's.

Seth Clearwater jumped up out of his seat and ran over to hug me. "Bella! I haven't seen you in like 4 years. You look so different." Leave it to Seth to break the tension. I hugged him back. He was a lot taller and bigger since the last time I saw him.

"Seth! Look who's talking! Last time I saw you, you were like little and scrawny! Now you're all big and muscular!" I told him laughing."Hey, where's your sister?" After I asked that I got really nervous. What if she moved away and I would never see her again?

He looked as if he didn't know how to answer that question. I was just about to tell him never mind, when Sam said "She's out right now, but she should be around later with Paul." I calmed down. Paul? Who is Paul? I sat wondering if I'd ever met him before. I didn't even notice that Emily was trying to get my attention.

"Huh? What?" I asked confused.

She laughed a little bit. "Do you want to go shopping with Kim, Leah, and I tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun. But just one question, who is Kim?" Everyone laughed a little bit.

Jared answered this question. "Kim is my girlfriend." Oh ok. I nodded to let them know I got it.

I was thinking about our shopping trip when the front door opened and I heard an all too familiar voice….Leah. I ran out of the kitchen and hugged her really, really tight. I had missed her so much.

"BELLA?!" She screamed so loud I thought my ear drum was going to burst.

"Le-Le! I missed you so much!" After we both stopped screaming we let go of each other and I turned around and was meet with a very toned chest. I looked up to see who it belonged to and found myself drowning in the owner's chocolate brown eyes.

**AN: Well there it is. The next one should be out sometime within the next week!! Please review and tell me what you think of it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys!! So so sorry I haven't updated in a while!! MY computer decided to get a trojan virus. Well anyways here it is!! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously: __"Le-Le! I missed you so much!" After we both stopped screaming we let go of each other and I turned around and was meet with a very toned chest. I looked up to see who it belonged to and found myself drowning in the owner's chocolate brown eyes._

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I heard my brother yell at someone. The rest of the guys stiffled a laugh. I don't get what they are finding so funny but I really don't care. I was still looking into two perfect chocolate brown eyes. Leah screaming my name made me look away and I suddenly felt empty.

"Huh?" I replied back because all I can think about is the person whose eyes I just stared at.

She laughed. "Bella, this is Paul. Paul this is Sam's baby sister Bella." She had a slight smirk on her face as she said that. I looked over at Paul and noticed his face paled when he metioned Sam. He turned to me and asked "You're Sam's little sister? Oh I'm dead." What? Why would he be dead because I'm Sam's sister.

Leah grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked her rubbing my shoulder which she nearly ripped out of it's socket.

"Sorry Bells. But, I don't think you needed to see your brother kill Paul." Why do people keep saying that Sam is gonna kill Paul. I pondered that thought in my head for a while.

"Why would Sam want to kill Paul? What did he do?" I asked Leah after a minute or so.

"Uh……. I don't know?" Leah is a terrible liar; I need to work on that with her.

"Good God you need to get better at lying. We'll work on that later. Now I'm going to ask again. Why would my brother want to kill Paul?"

Leah never got a chance to answer my question because she was cut off with a loud squeal. I looked over my shoulder to see a very beautiful woman walk in with Jared.

"HI! You must be Bella, Sam's little sister. He's told us sooo much about you!" She seemed very bubbly and energetic. I could live with that. She seemed really nice too.

"Hey, you must be Kim, Jared's girlfriend." She came over and gave me a hug. She nearly crushed my bones. She is much stronger than she looks.

"Kim, please don't break my sister." My brother said as he came walking back into the kitchen with the rest of the guys. Kim let go and apologized for almost crushing my ribs.

I laughed at her. "It's ok Kim. You know you're a lot stronger than you look?"

Everyone laughed at that. "So Bells, we are having a bonfire tonight you want to come?" I turned around at the voice and saw Jake with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you guys having a bonfire anyways?" For a brief second I saw panic on their faces but they all quickly hid it.

"Uh….. We have them every once in a while." Jake said. I nodded my head and looked around the room and noticed Paul wasn't there. Maybe Sam did kill him.

"Quick question Sam. Why did Leah say that you were going to kill Paul?" I finally asked. He looked over at Leah and glared at her.

"Uh, Leah was just kidding. Weren't you Leah?" He asked her in a deathly calm voice. I have never heard him talk like that and quite frankly it scared me. Leah quickly nodded her head but I didn't believe her.

"Leah what did I say about lying?" I asked her.

"That I need to get better at it." She replied in a quiet voice. So quiet that I barely even heard her.

I heard the front door open and in walked Paul with pink scars down his arm. Funny, those weren't there before he left and they already look a couple weeks old.

"See Bella, Sam didn't kill Paul he only beat the shit out of him." Kim said trying to stifle a laugh. Sammy did that? No way.

"No way that could've happened just now I mean those scars look like they are at least a week old." Again panic appeared on everybody's faces. Ok I'm getting sick of this. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on? Now." I waited a minute or so but nobody said anything. I looked over at Leah but when she saw me look at her she put her head down. I sighed and got up from my chair. "I knew coming here was going to be a bad idea. I should've just stayed in New York."

I walked outside and over to First Beach. I walked down the beach near the water and sat down. I thought for a while about a lot of different things. Why did I come here? I reminded myself it was because I missed my brother. What the hell are they hiding? I couldn't think up a reasonable answer for that. Maybe they are all doing drugs. No they wouldn't do that. Would they? Ugh! I don't know anymore.

"Hey Bella." I jumped up at the voice. I turned around and saw Paul walking up the beach.

"Hi." I muttered. I really don't feel like talking to anybody right now. Paul sat down next to me.

"You know your brother really loves you and I'm really glad that you decided to move back out here." He smiled at me and I melted.

"If he loves me so much why won't he tell me what's going on?"

"Bella, come to the bonfire tonight and I promise everything will be explained to you. Please?" How could I possibly say no to that? He wiggled his eyebrows at me and gave me that heart melting smile again.

"I guess I'll come. But, only if you stop looking at me like that." I told him while trying to hide my smile.

"Looking at you like what? Like this?" And once again he gave me that damn smile. "Yeah, that's the one." I said laughing.

"Well, we should get you home. Your brother is probably worried about you." He got up and stuck out his hand for me to grab. I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't let go of my hand as he walked me back to Sam's house. I smiled at the thought of how our hands fit perfectly together. We got back to Sam's way to soon.

**AN: Review guys!! Again really sorry it took so long for me to update!! The faster you guys review the faster I will update!!!!**

**~Allie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys!! I'm so very sorry I haven't uploaded in forever!! I had a Trojan virus on my computer but it's fixed now so I should be uploading more often!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously: "Well, we should get you home. Your brother is probably worried about you." He got up and stuck out his hand for me to grab. I took it and he pulled me up. He didn't let go of my hand as he walked me back to Sam's house. I smiled at the thought of how our hands fit perfectly together. We got back to Sam's way to soon._

When Paul and I walked back into Sam's house I quickly let go of his hand. He didn't seem so pleased with that idea. I walked past Paul back into the kitchen where I had left Sam. Sam jumped out of his seat and ran over to me as soon as I came into view.

"Bells, I'm really, really sorry! Please don't go back to New York! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry we're being so secretive but, I can't tell you yet!" I saw he was going to continue rambling so I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Sammy! Stop rambling you know I hate it when you do that. I'm not going back to New York and I understand that you will tell me when you are ready. Okay? Breathe." I told him like I was talking to a six year old child. He nodded his head because I still had my hand over his mouth. I took my hand off and he hugged me.

"Sam? You can let go now." I looked over his shoulder to see everybody trying not to laugh. Probably at the fact that I seem to have a certain control over my brother.

"Bella!" Kim yelled as she grabbed my arm. "Come on. We're going to my house to change for the bonfire." Leah and Emily followed suit. I turned to look at the nearest person to me who happened to be Seth and whispered "Help". He just shrugged and started laughing. "Same old Bells." He said as I was dragged out the door.

When got to Kim's house I was immediately sat in a chair with Kim doing my makeup, Emily doing my hair, and Leah in Kim's closet looking at clothes for me to wear. "Guys! Why do you feel the need to do this?" I whined. I hated people doing this!

"Don't complain Bells, by the time we're done with you you're going to look even hotter than you already do." I blushed at Leah's comment. While I was being worked on we talked about everything going on in La Push to what went on in Port Charles. I was currently telling the first time I saw my house.

_Flashback_

_The outside of the house was huge! "Is this really our house?" I asked my mother in complete shock. "Yes it is darling"_

_The house had 3 stories and a few balconies. I saw a white picket fence and saw an in ground pool in the backyard. We grabbed our bags and walked up the beautifully designed walkway leading to the front door. When my mother opened the door I was in even more amazement. I saw a grand spiral staircase leading to the second and then the third floor. My mother and I dropped our luggage and went to explore. _

_I found myself in a huge living room. The room was beautifully decorated. It included a grand piano, flat screen television, and 3 all white couches. I moved on to the next room which was the dining room. There was a floral center piece on the center of the wooden table. There was a huge china cabinet filled with beautiful looking plates and glasses. I walked through the door on the other side of the room and found myself in the kitchen. _

_I loved to cook so I felt that I would love this room very much. It had a big refrigerator, state of the art stove, microwave, dishwasher, and more. I noticed two doors. I opened the first one to find a beautiful powder room. I moved on to the next one only to find a note attached to the door. "Bella, don't go in here quite yet. I want you to save this one for last." I sighed and turned around heading to another door to what I presumed was the basement._

_My assumption was correct. When I turned on the lights I saw a polished wooden staircase. I went down and I turned on the lights down there. I saw a pool table, ice hockey table, dart board, and another flat screen television. There must have been a hundred movies on the shelves surrounding the TV. There was a couch and a couple of chairs facing the TV. I turned around and went back up the stairs. _

_I went back into the front hallway and ascended up the spiral staircase stopping at the second floor. I saw one of the doors already open and figured that was the one my mother was in. I was again correct as I saw her explore what I could only imagine to be her bedroom. The room fit her personality perfectly. _

"_Bella! What do you think of the house so far?" She said very excited and eager to here my reaction. "This is by far the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It's perfect!" I exclaimed just as excited as she was. _

"_Good! Why don't you go check out your floor?" My jaw dropped. My mother laughed. "Yes Bella the third floor is all yours. This one is mine." I hugged her and ran off to the staircase. I barreled up the stairs tripping a few times. I saw a hallway much like the one a floor below me. I turned left and walked to the door all the way at the end. I opened it and saw a small linen closet. I closed that door and turned back around I opened the next door and saw a gorgeous study. There was yet another flat screen TV, a desk with a computer on it. There were at least fifty books on the book shelf on the opposite side of the room. After I was done with that I walked towards the final door on my floor. My bedroom. _

_When I opened the door I saw a purple painted room with a huge king size bed. The room has a few beanbag chairs, dressers, and 3 floor to ceiling windows. There were 3 doors in my room as well. I opened one to find my very own bathroom. Walking back out to my room I walked towards another door. I opened it and it revealed a walk-in closet. Finally I turned towards the last door. I opened it to be met with a gentle breeze. I realized I was standing on my balcony. I looked out in front of me and saw a huge castle looking establishment. It was centered on in island in the middle of the water. It was absolutely beautiful. _

"WOW" was the general response I got from the girls. "Damn girl!" Leah commented once they got over the shock.

I giggled. "I know right. I couldn't believe it either." We continued to talk for a little while longer until Emily said "We better get going if we want to make it to the bonfire!" We all got up and walked towards the beach. I don't know why but I am really nervous about this bonfire.

**AN: SO what did you guys think? Lemme know!! Next one should be up by next week!! It will have the bonfire in it!!**


End file.
